


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Djalmondbutter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Do it for the one time, How Do I Tag, M/M, They need to stop stressing their children with their love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djalmondbutter/pseuds/Djalmondbutter
Summary: Man, she wasn’t ready to break the news to her papa it’s Christmas, the best day ever.  Melanie sighed heavy, well more like yawned, she’s too young to bare bad news okay? 
“Papa, I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the song one day and I decided to steal the title. It took me a whole week of psyching myself up before giving up and drinking some liquid courage. This is unbeta'd. Be gentle, it's my first time.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the song.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. I apologize for any unspecific details because the point of view is the daughter, so Papa is Derek and Daddy Stiles. Okay? Okay. Cool, enjoy my dudes

Seven-year-old Melanie Hale-Stilinski has been chewing on her nails since she started teething, but it has since become her little habit, especially when her she got into trouble, but today gave her a completely different reason. Well, more like last night on Christmas Eve. She contemplated on the couch brows furrowed instead of hastily tearing the flamboyant colored wrapping paper off her gifts like her two four-year-old brothers, remembering what she saw that night.

//////

Tucked into bed nice and warm did nothing to help Melanie go to sleep, she was way too ready to open gifts, confident she’d get that dream house she saw on TV one school morning and the baseball bat she had her eye on after her little league game last spring; she made sure her Dads knew what she wanted. She had it clearly stated in her letter to Santa and made sure her Grandpa Stilinski knew just in case. So when she heard the gentle thuds of feet making their way down the hall, she had to get up to at least get a glimpse of Saint Nick dropping off her gifts. Maybe even get extra goodies for the cookies she frosted specifically for him to eat.

She tip-toed down the hall with a hand near the wall to avoid bumping into anything. Eyes flickered around to ensure she wouldn’t be spotted. A murmured laugh coming from the living room, stopped Melanie from turning right into the living room; she stole a glance over and held a small hand to her mouth before she released a gasp. A tall man in a white cotton lined red hat and coat, black boots and a large velvet sack near him, stood right there by the Christmas tree. 

Santa Claus 

It took everything in her little body not to whoop and holler for the man she’s heard stories, songs and warnings to behave, standing right there only a few steps away. 

“Red really is a nice color on you, big guy,” a very familiar voice crooned.

She blinked, crouched a bit just in case if she needed to take cover, but she just about fell on her butt when Santa turned and revealed her Daddy right there, cheeky smile crinkling up at white bearded old St. Nick.

“Don’t leave me hangin’ I think I deserve a Christmas gift for helping you with the presents Mr. Claus,” Melanie’s dad caressed Santa’s cheek and all Melanie could think was how would she tell her Papa what her Daddy was doing. 

She fell on the ground as she watched her Daddy kiss Santa Claus and she promised she would never ever write letters to Santa because how on earth could he kiss his Daddy when he loved Papa so much?

Her dad turning towards the noise Melanie made had her spinning into the wall away from the light in the living to avoid being spotted. 

////////

“What’s the matter baby girl?” 

Her Papa held her little hands, hazel green eyes looking at her. Melanie scrunched her button nose, her eyes meeting her Papa’s and whispered, “I gotta you something.”

Man, she wasn’t ready to break the news to her Papa it’s Christmas, the best day ever. Her Papa sat right next to her on the couch as he thumbed at her palms, keeping his eyes only on her even with Daddy across from the two of them, wrestling with Melanie’s twin brothers. She sighed heavy, well more like yawned, she’s too young to bare bad news okay? 

“Papa, I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if ya' like it and Merry, Merry Christmas!!!!!


End file.
